The present invention relates to a print controlling method and a print controlling device.
A so-called standalone printer capable of reading digital images from a removable memory which can perform individual printing without being controlled by a personal computer or the like is known. In the standalone printer, batch printing is known. According to batch printing, setting of the number of print copy is individually received for every digital image by sequentially displaying digital images stored in the removable memory on a display possessed by the standalone printer, and when printing is instructed, the digital images, whose number of print copy is set, are printed in a batch according to the number of print copy which is set for each print image.
Meanwhile, in the above-mentioned batch printing, it is inconvenient when a default value which is equal to or greater than ‘1’ is set to the number of print copy of digital images. This is because a default value may be set for a digital image not desired to be printed, so that a user should perform the operation of resetting the number of print copy not desired to be printed to ‘0’.
Further, there is a case when a user displays digital images sequentially, but only wants to print the image being displayed. In this case, if a default value is not set to the number of print copy, if a user wants to print only the digital image which is being displayed, the operation of setting the number of print copy should be performed even. Accordingly, to print the displayed image, the digital image must be displayed individually, resulting in additional operations, which is inconvenient.